nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
Diplomacy and War plot entries
This is a collection of all Major plot entries created on DAW. Thread 1 plots Event number: 1 Author: Rache Glock Page created: Page 9 Quote: Mysterious transmissions have been picked up coming from an asteroid belt in the second system. The signals are garbled and don't match any known frequency. The UTF is deploying a frigate to investigate. Event number: 2 Author: Rache Glock Page created: Page 19 Quote: HFPE: Location: Cronus, the UTF’s largest military base on Saturn. A giant floating military complex that cost trillions to develop. Lieutenant W. Hall a former commander of a UTF frigate is meeting with the most senior figure in the UTF military, Commander in chief C. Allen Riley. Hall is the only survivor from a UTF investigation into alien transmissions emanating from the second system. Riley: Welcome to Cronus, lieutenant. The finest jewel in our crown here. Hall: Thank you sir. Riley: Now to business, I’ve read the reports you’ve submitted but I want to talk to you myself. Your expedition launched 3 years ago, was… unsuccessful. Hall: That’s one way of putting it. Riley: Of the 456 crew, you were the only survivor simply due to the fact you had been in the toilet when the ship was destroyed. The ship detected the damage and fired the toilet into space. Interesting safety feature, but it appears to have worked. Why were you not at your post? Hall: Well, it had been up to that point a routine investigation. The signals had stopped transmitting, I had been on duty for over 19 hours, we had all been using our stims and it had been Chili night. Riley: God, I forgot about the Chili they served. We have to scrap that, for combat effectiveness reasons. Anyway, as the “compartment” that you were inside ejected, you were able to watch the ship through a plexiglass screen. What did you see. Hall: The frigate, was consumed slowly. Little spheres of it just vanished, until the whole ship was gone. I’d estimate that the spheres ranged in size from 2 to 15 metres. Riley: Was there any apparent cause for this “occurrence”. Hall: Yes, out of the asteroids emerged black, angular structures with red veins. They then deployed, what can only be described as the most unnatural objects I have ever seen. Like some sort of giant threshing machine. The entire array was maybe 200m long. But it seemed to warp the space around it. It just seemed wrong. Once the frigate was entirely consumed, the arrays retracted back into the asteroid. Riley: Well Lieutenant, thank you for your account. You are dismissed. Hall: Thank you sir. *Hall gets up and prepares to leave Riley’s office. As he turn around, Riley draws a service pistol and executes him by firing 3 silenced rounds into the back of his head.” Riley (talking into his cuff): Get me cleanup, we’ve dealt with the last incompetent loose lead. Tell Captain Jameson to proceed with taking the prototype corvette to the asteroid belt. Event number: 3 Author: Rache Glock Page created: Page 21 Quote: A broadcast is sent out to all major news stations in all player nations. It shows a masked man sitting in a dark room. A single light bulb flickers in the background.He speaks in a hushed voice. Good evening ladies and gentlemen. You may know me as Mark. A. Bell, and I’m sure many of you have heard about many of my exploits from the killing of the 7800 to the mercury disaster. Anyway, that’s all in the past now. It’s the present that matters. Well, rather the near future. In 5 minutes, bombs will go off in all the capitals of the various nations I’ve sent this message to. There is nothing you can do to stop this attack. Don’t worry, it will only kill a few dozen and cause a few million worth of damage in each city. Now, I don’t have a cause, I’m no zealot or extremist. All I care about is money. So, that’s my fee. To leave your nation alone, pay me 2 trillion and I will not detonate any more bombs. Continuing to resist will result in larger and larger bombs. I even have a few proton bombs for those who are less easily persuaded. Cheerio, have a nice day. Announce that you’re willing to pay me soon. Or else. Signing off, Mark.A.Bell Category:DAW Category:Plots